


The War of Steve and Tony

by nxco_dxangelo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie References, Smut, lots of smut, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxco_dxangelo/pseuds/nxco_dxangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve wants to watch a certain movie by golly he'll do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War of Steve and Tony

The Fandom is The Avengers

the setting is in the Stark now Avengers Tower 

we start in the living room on the main floor

steve wanted to watch a movie

he loves movies

he searched through the movie cabinet

he found nothing 

poo

wait

he remembered the other movie cabinet 

this cabinet is actually a secret one

super secret that only he and clint know about it 

him and clint are bros

he finds the movie Gone With The Wind

he loves Gone With The Wind

just when he popped it in 

the dvd player that is

tony and nat walk in 

tony saw the title pop up and he was like 'aw naw'

'awwwwwwwww nawwwwwwwww'

he marched over and took it out and put in Mission Impossible: Rogue Nations 

now steve mad

like hulk mad

like if he was like bruce he would've been the hulk 10 min ago 

fo real

he walks over to tony and rips it out to put his back in

nat don't give no shits so she took her slushie and strutted out

and yes she struts 

its natasha 

steve and tony do that tug it out of their hands that kids do 

they do this until fury walks in 

they both look like kids with their hand caught in the cookie jar

fury gives them the 'im upset with you' dad look

he tells them to shut up as he put in Pride and Predicted 

Pride and Prejudice is the bomb.com

so yeah 

steve likes Gone with the Wind

tony Mission Impossible 

and fury Pride and Prejudice 

now you know

the end

you're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far then leave kudos


End file.
